Longing Hearts
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: The sequel to Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom...Who will it be? Deidara or Sasori? I apologize, but akatsuki's cherry blossom was deleted from the site for breaking rules. Like profanity and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sequel to Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom, Longing Hearts. Please review 1st chapter...and all the other ones (when they get here!) XP!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did...Meehhhh...**

**I've decided to take longer on chapters so I can have them be longer.**

**HERE WE GO! A NEW STORY! **

**

* * *

**

**Longing Hearts; Chapter 1**

Having Sasori's baby was a big change to Sakura, and risking her love and life for them.

Konan and Sakura sat on the couch watching their children play on the floor. "Shazumi and Saso are the best things that have happened to us, hu?" Sakura turned to the side and half smiled as Pein sat on the couch and leaned in to kiss Konan. Sasori was barley ever home to see little Saso. In couple of days Sasori would arrive and sweep Sakura off her feet and whisk her away to paradise in the bedroom. The two mothers and Pein gazed at the children's eyes glimmering with joy as they played with their toy shikuren and kunai. In his little Akatsuki robe, Saso resembled his father so much. _I wish I had Sasori back, the old Sasori, but now that I have the baby we can't go on missions together. I guess that is a good thing because what if I die? What would Saso, Sasori, or even Deidara do? It's not like I lost feelings for him._ Sakura got cut off in mid-thought by someone grabbing her shoulders and then kissing her neck. She turned around to see Sasori staring at her lovingly.

"Sasori! Your home early!" Sakura's eyes regained their color and shine. Sasori gave her a kiss on the cheek as Saso noticed his father and jumped up as fast as he could.

"Daddy!" He leapt as high as he could to get Sasori's embrace. Deidara appeared behind Sasori and patted Saso on the head.

"Hey Buddy, wacha doin'?" Saso jumped into Deidara's back and they headed outside. Sakura got off the couch and walked into the kitchen with Sasori, when she noticed a red tent to his right sleeve_. Blood? He must have gotten injured on the mission. Well, looks like the first thing we'll do together is clean up his wounds. _Sakura gave Sasori a smile and carefully reached for his bleeding arm. She rolled up the sleeve and was surprised to see a large gash from his shoulder down to right above his elbow.

"Sasori! What happened? How did you get this gash?" She pulled up a chair and sat down to look at it more closely. Sasori shrugged.

"Well, Really, I don't know." He lied. _Damn Deidara did this to me, He can't get over the fact that I married and birthed a child with Sakura. I still will not allow Deidara to drift apart from this family! He will be apart of it._ Sasori remained client. Sakura left the room to find a first aid kit.

* * *

Saso was sitting on Deidara's shoulders as they sat at the top of the big tree in front of the house. Saso, sharing secrets with his almost-step-father.

"Deidara-kun, can you keep a secret?" Saso's hands played with Deidara's pony-tail, running his hands through it.

"Sure I can little Sasori, what is it? I won't tell anyone." Deidara lifted Saso off his shoulders and sat him in front of him on another branch. He put his finger to his lips. "Shh."

"Deidara-kun, I like Shazumi, I wanna be her boyfriend." Deidara giggled even though Saso was totally serious. Deidara shook his head and put his nose to Saso's.

"Well, little Sasori, hear this, win her over and then don't let another soul have her. Keep her to yourself." Saso giggled this time and pulled away from Deidara. "Okay?"

"Okay," Saso repeated. _Don't be like me little Sasori, I trusted Sakura too soon and now her heart has been taken from me. Things happen that we can't control, and love is one of them. I'll never stop loving her..._

_

* * *

_

Pein moved in closer to Konan and she moved into his lap. They brushed cheeks and Pein whispered some words to her to make her laugh slightly then latch tightly to him.

"Konan, your mine right? Because you know even if you didn't want to, it's not your choice." He kissed her passionately, and then he felt someone hanging from his back. As he was turning around Shazumi yelled,

"Daddy, Can you keep a secret!?" Pein and Konan laughed a little.

"Honey, it won't stay a secret if you're that loud." She laughed a little more. "What's your secret?"

"I like Saso, Shhh... don't tell him though, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore..." Konan reached out her hands and Shazumi hopped into her lap.

* * *

Sakura waltzed into the room, a first aid kit in hand.

"You really should take better care of yourself." She kissed him with full force and added her tongue to make it more interesting. He kissed back, but harder. She wrapped her arms tightly behind his back and sat in his lap. He fondled with her hair and stroked it like a cat's fur. His hand made its way around her waist and he traced the rim of her jeans. She pushed as hard as she could against him and the chair they were sitting in fell backwards. They stopped kissing and simply looked each other in the eyes, He started to laugh, and she joined in a second later. Soon enough they were lip locking again. She pulled away.

"Damn, Sasori, you've improved. Your not cheating on me is you?" She put her hands on the opposite sides of his head on the floor. Her back curved in, her hair flowed downward in Sasori's face. He didn't care though. He wrestled her for the top.

"Now, what have I said about the top position? Have you forgotten, Sa-ku-_ra?" _He brought his face down on hers, not to kiss, just to touch foreheads.

"You wouldn't mind if we had another baby would you?" Sasori's eyes grew big and then died down again passionately.

"No Honey, not at all. Why, do you want another? Because I mean, we can go try for one right now." Sasori laughed.

"Well, we kinda don't need to try, remember last month? When you came back from capturing one of the Jinchuuriki? Then that night we had sex? That was when it happened. I already told Konan. She said it would be a great idea to have another child." Sakura caressed Sasori's cheek.

"Okay then another baby to be born into the Akatsuki house! Wow! Here we go again!" Sasori kissed her on the cheek and helped her up. "This is going to be great."

* * *

Eight Months Later...

* * *

"Push!" Konan said and a second later she had a baby girl in her hands. It was crying like she had never heard a baby cry before.

"Shh...Yuzuki" **(A/N: They had decided on a name right after they found out the gender)** "Hi, I'm your mother. And this," She handed Sasori the crying baby, Yuzuki "Is your father." Suddenly the baby stopped crying and closed its eyes.

"Looks like your trusted Sasori. Isn't she beautiful? Is Saso here, show him Yuzuki?" Sasori knelt down and showed Saso his new sister. Sakura motioned for Sasori to sit next to her with their new baby. Together they looked so right. Deidara stood at the door way and watched this beautiful sight, jealous of what they had. He slightly walked up to Sakura and said,

"Congratulations...Sakura and Sasori." That was all, and then he simply walked away. Saso followed. He grabbed at Deidara's hand and he willfully grasped it back. "Come on little Sasori. We'll go to the park; I'll show you something cool."

"Really!? What is it? Is it a kitty, I like kitties Deidara-kun!" Sakura watched them until the disappeared around the corner. A tear rolled down her cheek, but was quickly wiped up by her lover.

"Saku-ra, what's the matter? We have each other and our children. I want Deidara to be a part of this family just as much as you do. But come to know imp, he's pretty stubborn, he wants what he can't have-." Sakura glared at Sasori with great entity. Her cheeks got red and then she blew.

"Who said he couldn't have me!? I could have him if he wanted!! I don't belong ONLY to you! You're always gone and have you noticed that Deidara doesn't go on EVERY mission with YOU!? If he wanted me bad enough, he could take me away. When your not home and he's here, do you know how much he tries!?" Sakura looked in a different direction than in Sasori's. He slowly got up from where he was sitting and got into a standing position next to her body. "Y-You can go now, Sas-ori." He ran his hand through her hair and she bit her lip. Sasori quickly disappeared from the room and she let it all go to their newborn. "Yuzuki, at first it was Deidara and I was his but now it's Sasori and he-he." She brought the baby close to her face and kissed its forehead, allowing tears to flow down her face to drip onto Yuzuki's.

* * *

"Deidara-kun, do you like butterflies?" Deidara laughed.

"Well, not I, Konan do though." Small Sasori blushed.

"That explains it, Shazumi likes them, too." Saso held out his finger and a small Monarch butterfly landed on his hand.

"Hey, Little Sasori, do you want to bring flowers to Shazumi? I'm sure she'll like it." Saso's eyes lit up and he got in a standing position.

"Yes! That's a great idea!! Thank you Deidara-kun!" Deidara laughed and picked Saso up and slung over his shoulder to head for a patch of flowers under their usual tree. But he was surprised to see someone already there. _Saku-r-a? What is she doing here? I thought she was with Sasori in the living room. _Sakura was sitting up against the gigantic oak tree holding Yuzuki in her arms still crying.

"S-Sakura? Why aren't you with Sasori?"

* * *

**Okay I'm leaving it at that! It's pretty awesome, eh?? This time I Took more thought! It's more awesome! Another BABY where did that come from?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, everyone that does NOT read my author's notes, start! I'm kinda mixed up myself on this story! Dedra or Sasori? who will come to her aid, who will she acknowledge?**

Longing Hearts Chapter 2:

"Sakura, is everything okay?" She shook her head and looked him in the eyes and stared deep and hard. _I-I know it's been five years sense Deidara and I as a couple, but i still haven't gotten over him._ She moved in closer, slowly, Deidara was shocked but he didn't move. She planted her lips squarely on his and he slowly closed his eyes. Taking every moment to cherish. He placed his hands on her cheeks and then they made their way down her back. Saso sat pretty much between them.

"Mommy? What are you doing to Deidara-kun? I thought you were married to Daddy." Sakura's eyes bolted open, realizing she still have Yuzuki in her arms and Saso was sitting next to them. But she didn't pull away from him, she pressed harder and got even more into it. When she finally did break away for air she said;

"Saso, take Yuzuki inside to Daddy, please don't t-tell him I'm out here with Deidara. Okay?" She was still all over Deidara (putting Saso In an awkward position) But instead of arguing Saso was a good little boy and when inside like he was told.

"Okay." He repeated to his mother.

* * *

After Saso and Yuzuki were gone Deidara put his hands on both Sakura's shoulders. He looked at her harshly yet lovingly. He took a deep breath and sighed."Sakura, I love you and I've loved you for well over five years now. I used to watch you everyday, now that I have the chance to take you back...Your married and have two children, I love them but...Now it would be pretty bad if we were together." He pulled her in tight for a hug. She began to cry. "Now, Sakura, you have no reason to cry."

"Yes I do! I just blew up at my husband and i'm out here cheating on him with his own partner!" Her body went limp, she put her head in his lap and held his hand as he stroked her hair. Silently Sakura fell asleep in his arms. Deidara picked up his midnight fantasy, And walked all the way to the Akatsuki's hideout. As Deidara Opened the door, He checked for Sasori. He didn't see him in sight, So he lightly kissed Sakura and layed her on the couch.

"Oh So i see Your finally home." Said Sasori blankly. He could feel the fire burning inside of him and the urge to fight Deidara right there. Deidara walked past his raged comrade.

"Well I'm not the one who pissed off my wife."

"Dammit Deidara, I will..." Saso walked in to the living room, waking up from all commotion. Deidara and Sasori both stoped in their tracks to look at Saso Lovingly.

"What are you Doing Daddy?" Sasori let go of Deidara's robe and picked up his son.

"Don't worry about it, Saso, Me and your mother will be in the room in a second." He kissed Saso on the forehead And let him run Back to His Room. Sasori turned around to pick up Sakura. Walking away Sasori Glared at Deidara.

"And To think i Actually thought about letting you in to this family, Even for Sakura's sake!" Sakura slightly awoke and started mumbling nonsense about the two men fighting over her.

"Deidara, can we just go to be-." She quickly went back to sleep. Sasori stopped and gasped silently.

" 'Deidara' ? Why is she--" He paused. "'Deidara' ?" He turned around to Deidara and handed him Sakura. Then he punched Deidara good and hard in the jaw, not enough to break it but enough to send him to the floor.He fell making sure sakura didn't hit the floor. The impact of the fall felt like He busted his head, but no blood was coming out. Sakura's eyes flew open and looked back and forth between Deidara and Sasori. She pushed her self up off of the groundand glared at the men standing before her. Sasori trying to reach out andembrace her, saw her run in to their room. Sakura picked out Saso on the bed and cried in to his little chest.

"Why are they doing...this...to...me?" Spoke Sakura in little sobs. Saso kissed his mom's head and then walked out of the door to get his father

"Saso...Where are you going...?" asked Sakura confused. Moments later Sasori walked through the door with saso in his arms.he kneeled on to the part of the bed where Sakura was, grabbed her arm and turned her over.

"What do you think you are doing? sneaking around with Deidara while Saso is right there!" Sakura looked down, Ashamed of herself for even thinking that being with Deidara was better than with her son and her lover. Sasori hooked Sakura's chin with a finger and lightly lifted her head up. Her eyes looked desperate and willing for him to forgive her. Sasori passionately kissed her and then said, " Don't ever...leave me." Sakura looked to the side not wanting to give Sasori her answer. She layed down not facing Sasori. He layed behind her and wrapped his arm around her.He could feel her silent sobs shaking her body. She would stay with Sasori for the sake of Saso.

* * *

"Shazumi, do you like me?" Deidara stood in the shadows watching Saso hand her the flowers they picked from out infront of the house. Saso's eyes lit up when Shazumi's face turned red.

"Yess.." Shazumi said in and very shy voice. She put the flowers to her face to smell the arouma of these flowers Saso (and deidara) had picked just for her. Deidara silently startedto laugh to himself. _I wish all relationships were that easy._ Saso grabbed Shazuma's hand and they ran to the park's playgeound. Deidara Stepped outfrom where he was hiding. Saso looked back at him and Deidara Gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

* * *

Sakura wondered where everyone was right about now. Wheather or not Sasori was thinking about how to make her his. Or if deidara was thinking about his future with another, not nesecarely her, but someone. _I love deidara and thats how it is, but Sasori, I think i'm only with him because-because..._She didn't want to say it, but she knew she had too.

"Because I feel sorry for him." She didn't notice she said it allowed. It was a whisper, not even enough to probably be heard, but I apparently got _someone's attention. _Itachi stepped into the room and sat next to Sakura. Not speaking, nor stareing, just sitting. Sakura turned to him and opened her mouth but no words came out. He didn't move, She didn't speak either. An akward moment bettween them sent Sakura thinking._ What has Itachi been thinking about Sasorior Deidara being with me? I don't think he's jelous, he couldn't be. I mean, we haven't talked sense I came here come to think of it. I don't know anything about him anyways, except that he killed all his clan and his brother is Sasuke. That still doesn't make a difference. _She planned on starting a conversation with him. This mysterious man.

"Itachi?" She said with a kind voice.

"I've noticed your relationship with my comrads, it seems they don't understand what your going through. I've pretty much been folloing whats going on and you a very fit mother. Not so much a very fit lover...you need to make up your mind." Sakura nodded and gave her thanks as she walked out of the room with a smile. Itachi sighed and looked around not haveing anything to do.

Sakura had her mind set. _If i cant make up my mind, I won't have anyone. I'll take my children and leave._ She walked over to a bag and started packing it with clothes. She picked up Yuzuki and went to find Saso.

* * *

In her attempt to take Saso back to her room to get ready, she ran into Deidara, with her hands full of packed bags and Yuzuki. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sakura, what is all this for? Where are you going?" The flushed girl looked to the side.

"I dont need to explain to you, Have you seen Saso?" Deidara had a furious look in his eyes.

" Do you think running away will solve this? This will affect most people here! Sasori wiil be heart broken, And so will Saso!"

Sakura looked confused "What are you talking about?"

"Your son just confeesed to Shazumi that he liked her and he would be growing up without a dad!" He grabbed Sakura's arm and shook her hard enough to make her drop her baggs. "You cant just leave us!" Sakura shuck his grip.

"Watch me!" She picked up her baggs and tightend her grip on Yuzuki. Deidara watched Sakura walk away.

"You wouldn't want to make the biggest mistake ever, Would you? The Akatsuki will be forced to hunt you down after you left, We cant have you tell people what is happening here." Sakura stopped in her tracks. A few seconds passed and Sakura took off running down the hall as fast as she could to escape this place. Deidara quickly followed after her. Corners were turned but she couldn't lose him. She came upon a door, but when she walked through it, there were the rest of the Akatsuki! She froze, They didn't notice her and she couldn't have them notice her either. _If i go forward Deidara is going to tell them to stop me. But is I turn back, _he's_ going to stop me. _Someone's hands wrapped around Sakura's mouth so she couldn't speak and she was dragged into a near by closet. "One more chance Sakura, only one. Stay here or we're going to have to keep you here ourselves."

_I can't stay here, you're all screwing things up inside my head. _She nodded.

"If you lie, the king of hell will rip your toungue out." (A/N: Ha! that line was from Sailor Moon! ) He let her go and they stood up. It was cilent for a while untill Sakura left her bags and handed him Yuzuki.

"Sorry, I need to get away." She burst through the closet door and ran faster than before around the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Get her!" Deidara yelled. He started out the doors of the house after Sakura but he didn't see even a trace of where she had gone.

_Okay, well, I'm out now, free from them...my family...my frie-nd-s. _She started to sobb. She could see everyone from the tree she was in but surely they could not see her. _What now, I don't have my children, Or any of my clothes. _Then it hit her. She could go to Ino's house to stay for a while.

"Check every cave, every tree and the water fall!" Sakura knew she needed to get out of there soon or she would be caught.

* * *

"Daddy, where is Momma?" Saso pulled at Sasori's cloak.

"Not now Saso." He pushed his son along. Saso quickly ran over to Deidara.

"Deidara-kun, where is Momma?" He asked with pleading eyes. Deidara hung his head.

"Well, Mommy Sakura is out getting-getting... she's caught up with a mission. She'll be back soon. Don't you worry." Saso could tell Deidara was lying by the look on his face.

"Your lying Deidara-kun. Where's Mom?" Deidara bent down to Saso.

"I'm not sure. We're trying to find her right now. Just go play for a while." Saso smiled and ran over to Shazumi and kissed her on the cheek. _Looks like their relationship is going well, though it's a little too young of age...not that it was okay with Sakura having her first baby at 15._ Deidara jumped into a near by tree and continued searching.

* * *

**Thanks everyone again for reading LH! I thought I would put a little more Pizzaz into my work. **

**Next chapter: will Ino except her childhood friend into house to stay a while??**

**SasoDeiFan & Saso-Saku-4Ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Everyone! Will Ino except Sakura into her house to stay?? Or will she turn her childhood friend away!?**

**Longing Hearts; Chapter 3

* * *

**

Sakura knocked on the door quickly every couple seconds looking around to make sure the Akatsuki wasn't near. _Oh, no! MY robe, I forgot, I still have it on!!_As fast as humanly possible, she tore of her robe to reviel her old outfit with the white shorts and pink top. (A/N..From Shippuden) She quickly slid her robe under the welcome mat. _Damn it still shows! _The door opened and Sakura started spilling out her apologies.

"Ino I'm so sorry, I've been gone for five years, but I can- and I- he- I-." She quickly relized it wasn't Ino at the door, It was suprisingly Shikamaru. "Sh-Shikamaru!? Why are you here where is Ino?" He opened the door farther to see Temari and Ino sitting on the couch, Temari holding a child in her lap_. Saso_..._Yuzuki..._She about fell to the floor when she remembered she left Saso and Yuzuki back at the house.

"Sakura, is that you?" Ino stood from where she was sitting and ran over to her giving her a huge hug, but then suddenly, she pulled away. "Sakura, I herd-I herd your part of the Akatsuki now...Right? You joined over five years ago?"Sakura shook her head.

"Yes I did, but please don't remind me of that right now, I'm going through some tough times and I just need to get away." Still outside, she heard some voices in the distance. "Ino! Can I come in!?" She said this quietly but with anticapation in her voice.

"Um, sure." Sakura ran inside and shut the door behind her as fast as she could. "What's the rush Sakura?" Ino looked confused and unaware of the trouble Sakura was in. She slowly walked over to where Temari, Shikamaru and Ino were standing.

"I'm running away from the Akatsuki for right now and they're out looking for me...Please forgive me. I left everything I had back at the house and now--" She sat down in the nearest chair. Temari spoke up.

"Well, what's your reason for running away? You couldn't of just left." She switched positions and put her baby on her left hip. Sakura looked up at her. "Well?"

"Honestly, I haven't figured that out yet." She looked back down and her hands and started to mess with her thumbs.

"Sakura, what are you going to do? Because if you stay here, your going to drag us into your fight." Temari kicked Shikamaru meaning for it to make him stop talking. Instead he let out a small moun. "What the hell Temari?"

"Don't talk like that in front of the baby!" She stood up to yell at him. They went back and forth about the same thing. Yelling one way and another. Sakura stepped in.

"Is that your baby?" She pointed at the baby boy in Temari's arms. Both the ninja stopped argueing for a minute and then went right back on it. So Ino answered for them.

"Yes, it is their's his name is Kaito. He's a year and a half old now. Kaito is probably the best thing that's happened in their life, right Temari?" A knife turned in Sakura's heart. _"Shazumi and Saso are the best things that have happened to us, hu?" Konan said that to me and I didn't even answer her, now that Saso and Yuzuki are gone i miss them so much...I--_

The two lovers stopped fighting and Temari looked at Kaito in a loving way. "Yeah, he sure is." Sakura relized what she was doing and quickly ran to the door, but then stopped before the handle.

"Oh, Temari." Sakura sang.

"Yes?"

"Love..." She opened the door and got her robe out from under the door mat. _All it took was for me to witness that kind of love to understand mine, for my children. I'll make it back to you Saso and Yuzuki._

* * *

Deidara teamed up with Sasori and headed for the forest to find Sakura. "Search every house and bush all the way to the Hidden Leaf!" Pein yelled.

"Sasori, what are we going to do If we find Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"Well, she broke our rules and tried to betray us, so...Death." Deidara's heart almost stopped. He couldn't help kill the woman he adored so much. Tht would be almost impossible!

"No Sasori, I won't allow it! She--" Sasori cut him off and yelled back louder.

"How do you think I feel!? She's my fucking wife! She birthed my children." Deidara glared at him.

"Well I don't think it's very loyal to help kill your wife! And how much time do you spend with your children!? You don't deserve to call them yours! I spend more time with Saso than you've even thought to. He may call you 'Daddy' but what kind of 'Daddy' Would you be to kill your own son's mother?" Deidara lept farther ahead and out of sight.

"I wouldn't be one..." Sasori said softly amungst himself. _She will suffer if she doesn't want to be with her own husband. "DAMN HER!"_SAsori caught up with Deidara and tapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, maybe death isn't the best solution." Deidara sighed.

"You think?" Sasori grinned, he was truly evil when it came to getting what he wanted.

"She will be locked away until we know for sure that she didn't tell anybody or thing about or plans." Deidara stopped in his tracks and watched Sasori move along. "Your too soft, Deidara!" Sasori yelled as he hopped on ahead.

"The hell she will!" He yelled back, he was ready to kill his partner. _And what's bad is I know he will do what he says. There must be a way to change his mind from this nonsense..._

* * *

"I'm comeing Saso, Yuzuki." She passed a tree and caught a glimce of Sasori. _I can't be caught by him he'll just take me back to the house and keep me there. At least I know nobody is back at home. _She thought she was a safe distance away when she felt a force of pressure on the back of her head. She felt the spot with her hand and it was wet. A thick liquid was flowing out of her head, she tried healing she was in pain at the same time she couldnt do it. She slowly began to drift out of reality. She tried to get to the next branch but her feet wouldn't move but an inch. Closer and closer to losing herself Sasori grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to his body.

"I'll get what I want." He whispered into her ear. She fell limp into his arms.

"Dei-Dar--" She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be picked up and slung over the man's shoulder.

After She passed out another man arrived to try and stop Sasori from takeing her. Could it be Deidara? He punched Sasori causeing him to drop Sakura.

"Dammit Deidara! Leave me be! She will be punished for her wrong doing!" He swung back at Deidara and he dodged it. Deidara reached into a pouch clipped to his jean line.

"Katsu!" The explosion knocked Sasori off his feet and threw Sakura a few feet. But bought Deidara enough time to grab her and take her back to the house safely. Sasori quickly followed after them. Jumping from branch to branch Deidara set off bombs but Sasori just dodged them. Sakura started to wake up in his arms only 3/4 of the way back.

"Dei-Dara? I need to get Yuzu-k-i." She went back to the world she was temperarily in for the while. _Sakura, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? You've caused so much trouble sence I brought you back from that 'date' with the NinTail._He reached the dorr of the house and thought he had lost Sasori.

"Release!" The boulder moved to let the two long-ago-lovers inside. It slowly shut behind them. He made his way to his room and laid her down on his bed. Then he noticed the sheets were turning red with blood. Her head wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was a deep wound. He sat her up in his lap and held her head untill he could find something to wrap it with. _This shirt sould work._ He carefully wrapped it tightly around her gash.

"Her hair has gotten so long, It's so silky. Now I know why _he _likes it so much." She began awakeing. Her eyes bolted open after a few tries. She jumped out of his lap and pined herself back up aganst the wall. She was faceing Deidara now. He hand was traceing the shirt around her forehead to the back of it. At first she wondered what happened. Then reality struck.

"You-you did this?" Deidara quickly stood up. He did have blood all over his hands and shirt.

"Of course not how could you think I would--?" She laughed a little still in deep pain caused by her head.

"No. You wrapped me up?" Hes shoulders fell as he sighed in releif.

"Oh, yes I did. I wasn't going to let you get worse then the condition your already in."

She limped closer to him, he could tell she was in pain so he met her in the middle, grasping her and takeing her in like a homeless kitten in a blizzard. He started to laugh. She looked up at him woundering what the hell he was laughing at.

"What's so funny Dei-Kun?" He looked back at her with a smile on his face.

"You really need a shower Saku-ra. Go on I'll get you a towel." She started twords the bathroom door. Then fell onto her knees. She giggled at her weakness in time's due.

"I can't bathe myself in this condition, I can't barely walk. Oh, Dei-Kun?" A smirk grew from ear to ear on the blonde's face.

"Okay I'll get two towels." She giggled again but this time she decided to keep it in as much as possible. Then she heard a cry from inside Deidara's room. It was Yuzuki._OH, yeah Deidara was always the one to take care of and play with the children while Sasori was here. He's such a great father, He's watched them grow up with me even though we weren't together._

She tried moving to the cradle next to his bed. She didn't pull her out of the crib she didn't want to get her dirty so she would have to be bathed.

"Your so beautiful, my cheer." She trained her eyes to follow every strand of hair, _dark red hair and hot pink highlights. Natural too! Wow, your a miracle, you brought Sasori closer to me for a while._Deidara walked back into the room with the towels and then into the bathroom to turn on the water.

"Okay Sakura, It's ready." He came back to her and picked her up. She grouned, her head still hurt like she had been stabbed there. Which she probably had. "Take off your clothes I have to go get real bandages." She followed his orders and started at her shirt. Up and over her head, she was careful to not bother the wound. Then she took off her pants to reveil a burn mark. _Deidara, he probably used a bomb near me. He has to watch out next time or it'll be his cuts and bruises im tending to. _Again he walked into the bathroom, but instead of getting in her pulled up a chair and sat next to the tub.

"Deidara, what is this burn mark from? I don't remember getting it." He looked to the right and then back at Sakura.

"Well, you ran away like the ambitionous girl we all--well I know you are. So Sasori pretty much went insane and left after you to..."He sighed then laughed suprisingly. "Kill you." His cold words sent a chill down her spine. He rubbed her body down with water and watched it turn red.

"So...are you okay?" He nodded.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, oh and that burn mark. I set a bomb to keep him away from you. I couldn't let him kill his wife...my dream woman." She felt bad now, He brought here, into the Akatsuki and she cheated to get Sasori. "But that's fine, we'll find somewhere for you to go after your out of the bath. Deal?" He didn't know why he had said that, he loved her, even if she didn't love him. He didn't want her to leave. Unless he said it to make her happy. _Anything to make you happy Saku-ra._

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. "I want to be with you! I'll risk my life to be with you!! I--I love you, Dei-kun."

* * *

**Thank you Thank you everyone! I beat the record of most words in my documents! Well, I hope you'll read on, I gave you what you wanted I hope SakuraLoveStories! Red hair, hot pink hightlights! thanks again to you all. If you haven't read the first story to this, Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom, do it please Thi is the SECOND part to this wonderful story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay we know it now for sure this time! Sakura loves Deidara!! IMPORTANT!! i will be posting a poll on my profile, who do you want to see more of SasoSaku or DeiSaku!?**

Longing Hearts Chapter 4:

She grabbed him though she was naked and though it hurt to move the slightest bit. She hugged him as tight as she possibly could. He hugged her back careful not to hurt her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" This was his chance to bury his face in her hair, like Sasori did, or use to. "I love you."

"Calm down Saku-ra." He swam in her hair silky and soft. "I love you, too."

After they were done in the bathroom, she was wrapped up in bandages and clothed. Deidara snuck up behind her and put his hands on her waist. Then he whispered in her ear. "Let's go eat." They swayed there for a minute before she answered.

"Okay, you cook." He stopped and turned her around.

"I cant cook, I'll burn down the house, un!" She laughed.

"Then I guess we'll just have to put the fire out when you do!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll even help you."

* * *

Sasori found Itachi and reported that he had found Sakura and she was taken back home.

"We have to get back." Itachi ignored him. "Itachi--Itachi!!" He kept himself from shaking the hell out of him to get an aknolagment.

"She ran because of you. You and Deidara alone are the reason she has left." Sasori's heart broke right there, shattered into a million pieces. One for every tear he wasn't going to cry for her. Pein got the message she was back at the house and ordered for everybody to head back. Pein made his way up to Sasori.

"She's either yours or Deidara's responsibility now. Do with her as you will. Just don't let her out again unless it's on a mission with us." They soon reached the house as they all filed in.

* * *

Sakura and Deidara were in the kitchen cooking cookies. "Come on Deidara, these are the easiest things to make in the world!" Deidara dropped the milk. Sakura giggled. "Pick it up!" She said having the most fun she's had in a while.

"So I'm not the best at makeing cookies. I might get better, un." He bent over to pick it up and set the what was full of milk, container on the counter. Then he saw Sasori. "Sakura." He gestured twords him.

"Deidara, you trying to help Sakura, makes you just as bad as her. You deserve the same punishment." Sasori threw something that released a gas infront of Deidara and Sakura. After inhaling it they both fell to the ground.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she felt sore all over. _What is this, my wrists hurt. Where am I?_She opened her eyes, but suprisingly she could believe where she was. Her wrists were tied together with rope.

"Sakura, are you awake yet?" A deep voice said.

"Deidara!? Where are we exactly?" She heard a sigh.

"We're under the Akatsuki's house. We have a big, I guess prison down here."

"Wait are you in a different cell than me?" She moved around the best she could, but her head was still grogy. She moved as far as she could left and toppled over on something warm. "De-deidara?" She quickly noticed her head was on his lap, Sakura was looking up at Deidara to see him smirking.

"Well, Saku-ra. Your a fiesty one." He helped her up into a sitting position nex to him. She was leaning on his shoulder. "They put chakra seals on our lower backs. So we can't use any." He sighed. "Damn Sasori."

"Dei."

"Sakura?"

"Do you think our cookies are burning?" He laughed. Not with a smirk, he didn't giggle. He really fully laughed.

"You know, I'll bet Tobi's in there finishing them for us." She joined in on his laughter.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing, Sasori?" Hidan sat next to Itachi eating a simi-burnt cookie. Sasori turned his head twords Hidan and replied.

"There's always room for a new puppet in my collection." He sneered.

"Your such an asshole, Sasori. The mother of your children. And Deidara who's like your damn brother." Hidan stood up and opened the front door to Saso running in and jumping into Sasori's arms.

"Where's mommy? I picked her flowers." He held out his hand to reviel crushed wild flowers. "Aren't they pretty daddy?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you to this." Hidan slammed the door hard behind him.

**I made this really short so I could get it out there for you. I know how it feels to wait forever for a chapter.**

**SasoDeiFan**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will also be short. I confused myself here. This chapter bites. So here we go, please read this story I'm about to post ((Puppy Love))**

Longing Hearts Chapter Five;

"Deidara!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs, while Sasori was above her, a kunai to her throat."Deidara!" He was trying to gnaw the ropes from his wrists, but it was next to impossible with Hidan sitting on top of him, holding him down.

Sasori pressed hard enough on his weapon to draw blood from Sakura's shoulder, trailing down to her waist. blood was pooling around her as all Deidara, her love, could do was watch. "Sakura, how do you like it?" He laughed as she cried. "This is how I was feeling when you were secretly meeting with Deidara." He made a large slash from her waist down her leg.

"Dei!" Her head rose with her scream, but Sasori quickly pushed it back down causing a loud crack to fill the room. Now her head was bleeding.

"Sakura!" Deidara started to squirm, shaking Hidan off of him. He took this as a chance to fly out and knock the puppet master off of his lover. "Take this patch off of my back so I can explode your puppet body." Sasori didn't bother getting up. "That's right, so if your a puppet, why are you trying to get with a human?" Deidara's palm mouths were finished eating away the rope. After he freed himself, he ripped off the patch, quickly sticking it to Sasori.

"Hidan! Get over here and take this thing off of my back." Hidan shook his head.

"Nope, I told you I'm not getting into this." Deidara smiled and picked up Sakura, careful about her cuts now bleeding profusely.

**I pity myself, this chapter sucks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SO sorry about the short chapter and the delay in between them, so in this chpter, chapter six. I went ahead and entered in the whole segment of chapter five along as the new chapter. That probably made no sense, but please don't stop reading. I'm sorry about spelling and my leaving letters out. I'm useing a really gay keyboard tonight. You know, I could have been working on ((Puppy Love)) this whole time, but no, I love you guys. See I'll even give you another smiley face. :)**

**I suggest a song for fanfiction writers out there, it's really soothing. :) Take me away - 4 Strings**

Longing Hearts Chapter Six;

"Deidara!" Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs, while Sasori was above her, a kunai to her throat."Deidara!" He was trying to gnaw the ropes from his wrists, but it was next to impossible with Hidan sitting on top of him, holding him down.

Sasori pressed hard enough on his weapon to draw blood from Sakura's shoulder, trailing down to her waist. blood was pooling around her as all Deidara, her love, could do was watch. "Sakura, how do you like it?" He laughed as she cried. "This is how I was feeling when you were secretly meeting with Deidara." He made a large slash from her waist down her leg.

"Dei!" Her head rose with her scream, but Sasori quickly pushed it back down causing a loud crack to fill the room. Now her head was bleeding.

"Sakura!" Deidara started to squirm, shaking Hidanoff of him. He took this as a chance to fly out and knock the puppet master off of his lover. "Take this patch off of my back so I can explode your puppet body, un." Sasorididn't bother getting up. "That's right, so if your a puppet, why are you trying to get with a human?" Deidara's palm mouths were finished eating away the rope. After he freed himself, he ripped off the patch, quickly sticking it to Sasori.

"Hidan! Get over here and take this thing off of my back." Hidan shook his head.

"Nope, I told you I'm not getting into this." Deidara smiled and picked up Sakura, careful about her cuts now bleeding profusely.

"Dei, leave me here," The blond stopped in his tracks, this was unthinkable what she wanted. "I want to just die." She sighed and began to cry even harder. "I want to end all of the pain!" She pushed herself out of her lover's arms and landed on the floor. Her body began to bleed even heavier now. She screamed again out in pain. "Go!" Deidara couldn't move, he was still in shock of what the konoichihad said. He tried to think of why in the world she would want to leave him, her children. But in stead, he began to think of all of the times he had loved her being with him on this wonderful earth.

_"Sakura, what's the matter, un?" Her mind went bland and she screamed out in shear terror._

_"Who are you, where am I! I need answers now!" The mysterious man got up, turned on the light and sat back down in the bed. Then she noticed she was without clothing and wrapped a blanket around herself "Why don't I have anything on!?" She quickly found her clothes and pulled out a kunai knife from her pocket. She firmly placed it on the man's chest, ready to pierce._

_"I will give you answers as soon as I shower. Unless…you want me to give you answers while we shower, un." She put pressure on the kunai and jumped out of the bed and was causing blood to drip down his chest. He gasped and started to grind his teeth together. "Un, calm down, I thought after last night that-"_

The Night After...When she had frst hooke up with th puppet master, the evil man that was now attempting to kill her.

_"I really don't know, you came on to me, remember? I just went with it!" Then his face went white, knowing what was wrong with this situation._

_"D-Deidara. I thought you where suppose to be gone for at least four days. Why are you b-back so-" Deidara cut her off,_

And when she made it up to him.

_"As much as I want to touch you, but the blanket is distracting me." His tone was lighthearted, thought it seemed devilish. It made Sakura unease slightly._

_"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Sakura._

_"Simple." Smiled Deidara. "I'll take it off."_

She really had no slight clue how it made him feel, that he couldn't leave her for two days with out having to worry who was next to touch her. "Please Sakura, don't. I can't let you do this to yourself, you hae children!" He tried to pick her up again, but she pushed him away while holding her side.

"No! Just get out of here and if you will...Save Yuzuki and-" She couldn't say anything close to 'Sasori' right now. "And my son." She started to cough blood. Deidara knelt to her side, he brushed the stray hair out of her eyes. "D-dei-dara, I love y-you." He didn't have the will power to go against what she wanted, he had been wanting her for seven years now.

"Sakura, your death will not be in vain, un I will save your children. I promise." They both smiled. Hidan was leaning up against a wall as Sasori stabbed himself in the back multiple times, attempting to get the patch offcausing wood shavings to flutter about."Damn it!" Sasori yelled angerd now, "Why won't it come off?"

Sakura pushed Deidara towards the cell gate. "Go, hurry." Deidara did as he was told. He shot out the cell door and up the stairs into Itachi's room.

"Why is it under _His _room, un?" he sook his head at the though. "I thought it would at lest be under Sasori's floor or in his closet." He shut the hatch and placed a chakra seal.

"Daddy?" Deidara heard a cry. "Mamma?" _Saso_. He made his way out of the Uchiha's room and started looking for his almost son.

"Little Sasori?" Deidara called, he caught a glimpse of a ed head in the kitchen running to him.

"Deidara-Senpai!" The blond picked him up rushing imedeintly to find Yuzuki.

"Sense when am I 'Senpai?" He asked, Saso shrugged. "Where is your baby sister?" Sasori shurugged again.

"Daddy-Sasori tooked her and put her down for a nap." Deidara stopped for a moment and thought to himself.

"Where for a nap exactly, un?" He asked calmly but urgently.

"In Itachi-kun's room." Deidara quickly made his way now, to the room in which he had just escaped. Once he arrived, he began stringing objects and clothing from the Uchiha's closet. Until there was screaming coming from the sealed hatch.

"Sakura..." Saso hugged Deidara and buried his head into his chest.

"Mama?" He asked his friend. Deidara's mind was racing, _What could they be doing to her, I really shouldn't have left her for dead. Sasori, if you do kill her, un... You'll die yourself. _He held tightly to his son's small body. "Mama?!" He asked again, this time more wanting and scared.

"...I'll save her for you, your sister, too. I'll find her." He paused to gather a plan. Another shout came from the cell below them. "Okay, un. Here's what we need to do. Your going to go find Yuzuki-Chan, and I'm going to bring your mother back." _Then make sure Sasori dies, suffering the worst death possible._Can you do that for me and your mother, un?" Saso nodded and danced out the door on a quest to find his sister. Deidara ran the fastest he had ever ran back to his room to retrieve his clay for the up coming battle.

"Hidan, please, help me out... I at least don't want to keep-p b-being burdened while death is already becoming o-of m-me..." She cried and pleaded to him.

"Sorry honey, no can do, I'm not a part of this, do you not friggin' remember?" He crossed his arms and moved to sit on a near chair.

"B-blood, there's so m-much of it..." Sasori stepped closer to her, his mouth to her ear. She couldn't see his face. Though she knew his expression. Happiness... Joy... _Deidara_...

"Does it not hurt? Am I really only burdening you... My love?" She spat at his remark and raised her leg, to knee him in the stomach.

"Your inflicting no pain what so ever... F-fool..." He laughed, at this? This was his wife that bared two children. He was causing her to... Bleed.

"Oh, I'm not am I?" He scoffed. Sakura soon felt a sharp pain leading from her knee to her ankle. The thick liquid pooled at her feet. Then the tears started rolling again, but she sucked it up and rebelled.

"N-not. At. All." She jerked to the left causing the puppet master to lose balance and fall off of her onto the ground. SHe used this chance to grab his knife he used to cause her pain. SHe was now onto of him pressing the weapon to the cylinder containing his heart.

"Geting haisty now are we, Saku-ra?" She slapped him hard acoss the face. He ignored it, "My body feels no pain, I'm not human, I'm constructed of wood." He smirked, "That is what a puppet is, is it not?"

"You cocky bastard," She sputtered, glaring at the red head.

"Oh really, and how are you going to fix that? Hook up with me? Your just a filthy whore." He laughed out loud.

"The hell I am!" She pushed the bloody knife into his heart, his only human feature. It quickly stopped beating ad began bleeding. There was not another word said, before Sakura fainted. The room turned black.

**Well I'm tired and hungrey so I'm leaving it at that, untill the next chapter though. By the way, if anyone would like to send in ideas, that would be super dandy. Alrighy then. You all know my name. I think, you do. In case not...**

**SASODEIFAN!**


	7. Finale

**This might be the last chapter :) So absorb it! INTO YOUR SOUL. You know, seven chapters for Akatsuki's Cherry blossom, now seven for longing hearts. Sorry it has taken so long to update these stories. I couldn't help but do what I did this chapter, sorry to everyone that loves Sakura Haruno. Dei Dei I loves you DUDE there's a squirrel right outside of my window like a foot away... Oh never mind. It's gone, Dang squirrel. I'm playing with a balloon right now, you know you all should get a balloon to mess around with while you write or read fanfiction... That wasn't meant in a sexual way by the way... :)) Well Here we go! The possible last chapter to Longing Hearts.**

**OMG IT'S BACK! Wait, never mind. Ugh, freaking no! I like animals by the way, they rock the world purple. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Naruto Shippuden in any way, shape, or form. These characters do not belong to me but to Kishimoto.**

"Yuzuki, un." Deidara threw open the hatch in Itachi's room. Yuzuki had to be okay. She couldn't die. "Yuzuki!?" Deidara flew down the stairs. His heart stopped when he spotted... Sakura's body laying on the ground next to Sasori's dead body.

"Daddy? M-mmamma?" Saso asked in a small, scared voice. "MAMA!" He screamed louder this time. Running over to her body, tripping on the way. "Sakura." He was going to try not to cry now. He was going to be serious. He wasn't going to be a child today. Deidara was suddenly by his side. The woman he was in love with, had been in love with, for seven years, was... Dead, and his partner killed her. Her husband, and children's father. Deidara couldn't cry now, no way, he had been trained to only respect, never love. So he brought this on himself really.

Love...

In the Akatsuki? Never.

Never...?

"Yuzuki?" If he couldn't have Sakura, he had to have Yuzuki. She was so, close to his love. Deidara gasped when he heard a child's cry coming from the closet Itachi had used to store his weapons. His feet moved almost by themselves, over to the crying baby. His arms reached to the closet door. Too bad they were locked. Sasori must have the keys. Because who else? "Saso, reach into Sasori's pockets and search for keys." Deidara demanded, trying to look through the openings in the door. He had to be as careful as he could, because he was dealing with an infant here. Not another Akatsuki member.

"Okay, Daddy." Did Saso just call him, 'Dad'? Really?

"Sasori? What did you call me that for? I'm not your Dad, un." Deidara said, confused, sniffling for his lost love and not so much as for his partner.

"Well, now that my other Daddy is gone, you're the only one here with me." That's right, little Saso was an orphan now. Poor thing, Deidara knew what he felt. To see him mother and father laying right in front of him, dead. Except, they weren't murdered by each other._I guess I really am the only one for Sasori right now._

"I liked to pretend that you were my Daddy lots. I like you more, because you play with me. Daddy Sasori never did, and he didn't know about..." He leaned into Deidara a little more like the two dead bodies below him were alive and listening. "Shazumi."

_"Deidara-kun, can you keep a secret?" Saso's hands played with Deidara's pony-tail, running his hands through it._

_"Sure I can little Sasori, what is it? I won't tell anyone." Deidara lifted Saso off his shoulders and sat him in front of him on another branch. He put his finger to his lips. "Shh."_

_"Deidara-kun, I like Shazumi, I wanna be her boyfriend." Deidara giggled even though Saso was totally serious. Deidara shook his head and put his nose to Saso's. _

"Well, I'm glad, did you find the keys Sasori?" Deidara was declaring little Saso the new Sasori as of now. He had maned up and became one of only respect.

Disregarding Love...

"No, Daddy." He knew what he had to do now, blow the lock. So he took a very small amount of clay and molded it into the keyhole. Yuzuki was Innocent in this, how could Sasori have done something such like this? Once the clay was in place, Deidara moved his hands into place also and a small _Boom_was heard from the door, it didn't sound like it was going to hurt the child inside. "Is that Yuzuki?!" He opened the large door to reveal a small female wrapped in a blanket. Her hair was plastered to her face.She had been sweating.

"Yes, it is, un. Come over here and hold this door open so I can get your sister out please." Sasori did what he was told.

"Sakura..." Deidara had already started hallucinating. He could see her pink hair, her Akatsuki robe fastened in the front, showing her pink top. She really was hers for a while. It wasn't long enough, but I certainly was something to appreciate. "Please hold your sister, Sasori." he told her and placed her in his arms. "Take her up to Konan and make sure to tell her what happened before I get up there." Sasori nodded and scurried up the stairs, with the baby in his arms.

"Stupid Kanoichi, Stupid Saku-ra..." A tear streaked his face, but he quickly wiped it away, like she was watching him. Telling it to him, _"I'm fine... Don't cry honey."_

__

"Dei, leave me here," The blond stopped in his tracks, this was unthinkable what she wanted. "I want to just die." She sighed and began to cry even harder. "I want to end all of the pain!" She pushed herself out of her lover's arms and landed on the floor. Her body began to bleed even heavier now. She screamed again out in pain. "Go!" Deidara couldn't move, he was still in shock of what the konoichi had said. He tried to think of why in the world she would want to leave him, her children. But in stead, he began to think of all of the times he had loved her being with him on this wonderful earth.

_She really had no slight clue how it made him feel, that he couldn't leave her for two days with out having to worry who was next to touch her. "Please Sakura, don't. I can't let you do this to yourself, what about your children, un!" He tried to pick her up again, but she pushed him away while holding her side._

_"No! Just get out of here and if you will...Save Yuzuki and-" She couldn't say anything close to 'Sasori' right now. "And my son." She started to cough blood. Deidara knelt to her side, he brushed the stray hair out of her eyes. "D-dei-dara, I love y-you." He didn't have the will power to go against what she wanted, he had been wanting her for seven years now._

_"Sakura, your death will not be in vain, un I will save your children. I promise."_

"Sakura, your death was not in vain, un I saved your children. As I promised." He knelt beside her cripled body and laid his hand over her heart. Another tear...

Disregarding Love...

This couldn't be happening, because she was Sakura, his love. But it was, and there was nothing that he could do about it at this point, she was already gone. Never to come back. She would never caress him again. They would never stand together again, not until the day came that he had died too. Deidara quickly threw a glance at Sasori's dead body, not thinking anything of it other than he had been the reason for her death. Other than he had pushed her in front of the bus and left two children unmothered. Deidara dropped all the way to the floor and laid next to her, lovingly he held her hand.

"I loved you so much, that I couldn't stand to see you unhappy, that's why I left you with Sasori. Because you seemed happy, I left it alone. But you decided to keep your feelings to yourself, and I had to accept a part in your death also, un. I will be with you soon, I hope. To live with you for enternity, un. I'd like that, alot." Deidara nodded to himself. He body was cold, her face pale and covered in blood at the same time. His mind flashed back to when they were close enough. Close enought to love but borderline hatered. WHen Sasori had first stolen her from him. Why he had, Dei knew. Because he couldn't stand to see a teamate happy, not unless it was himself. "You were so wonderful," He said. "I love you."

Disregarding Love... Sure, that's what he was doing. That's exactly what he was doing.

XOXOXOXO

In the rosy glow of the evening sunset, ten years later than the incident that now went unspoken, Deidara stood unobserved in the shadows of a great arch overhead and watched Sasori dance with Shazumi in the huge grassland infront of the Akatsuki base. She appeared a princess dancing with her lover. Oh the passion Sasori and Shizumi had between them stirred longing in Deidara's own heart. To be young again like them, to have the chance to do it all over, do it right the second time around...

Suddenly he was aware that a woman was in another alcove, as if she wanted to spy... She leaned casually against the door frame of the house, but the burring eyes that followed the two love birds weren't casual. They were full of desire, lovely as Deidara's. His heart skipped a beat as he realized who it was.

When had Dei ever stopped fantisizing about Sakura being with them again?

Never... **Longing Hearts.**


End file.
